


Familiarity Never Dies

by porcelainsimplicity, Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Eiffel Tower shoutout, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Of course Charles has a mansion in Paris, Sometimes no matter what's happened you just can't keep your hands off each other, Tiny Airplane Bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a decade, but that hasn't diminished their need or familiarity with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> We get these ideas into our heads, and then they turn into fic, and then you get to read them. We hope you like this one. Please let us know if you do.

Charles groaned as Erik called out checkmate, trying to stretch in his seat. Erik started to set up the board for another game, but Charles just shook his head. "I need to stretch my legs for awhile."

He stood up from the chair and moved over to the sofa, taking in the fact that Logan was still asleep before stretching his legs out in front of him. He'd been on the serum for years, but he still didn't take the feeling of being able to stretch his legs out for granted. He'd thought he'd never be able to feel them again, and he was going to enjoy every single second that he got to feel them now.

Erik only nodded, understanding the other man's discomfort. He finished setting up the board quickly, in all hopes of this not being the only game they played, and then got up from his own chair and sat down next to Charles. "So," he paused, unsure of what to say. "Why did you agree to this? Does me being here matter that much?"

"Well, apparently this was our plan, not his," Charles said, motioning to Logan. "He knew stuff about me, Erik. Stuff I've never told anyone. And trust me, I would not have gone along with this if I didn't believe him when he said we needed you. As far as I was concerned, you were where you were supposed to be. Away from the world, unable to hurt anyone else."

"You should have kept me there," Erik said, looking down on the floor. "You know better than I do that what I say and do isn't going to change anything for the better. It will either stay the same or be worse than it already is later."

"We were reunited in the future, Erik. We sent him here together," Charles said firmly. "That means you got out somehow. Perhaps I've just gotten you out sooner. Perhaps this is the chance to come together and move forward, which we obviously will do in the future."

Erik let out a sigh. "And so it had to be because of all this?" he asked, waving his hand around. "We have changed. You wouldn't have gotten me out. You would have kept me there if he had not of shown up. If not, then when?"

Charles sighed heavily. "No, you're right. I would have kept you there. I wouldn't even have thought of doing this. But as he kept talking about how we needed to do this together, how we needed to stop Raven together, I knew he was right. She won't listen to me anymore, Erik. But she'll listen to you."

"I doubt she will listen to me," Erik said. "She's different."

"She chose you," Charles said, looking away. "She chose you."

“She missed you though," Erik said quietly.

"Whether she missed me or not, she's not going to listen to a word I say," Charles said, stretching his legs again. "And us discussing her like this isn't going to matter. We just have to stop her from killing Trask. That's the important thing here."

"Perhaps he should have been. Maybe it's not his death that made the future what it became," Erik said. "I wouldn't have guessed that she was the cause of it all."

"Of course you wouldn't, Erik," Charles said, amusement in his voice. "It hasn't happened yet. We just have to trust what Logan tells us. If he says this is what starts it all, then this is what starts it all."

"Alright. So, wherever did you find these clothes, Charles?" Erik asked, shifting himself on the couch to look at Charles better. "I mean I love this scarf, but honestly in this heat?" he laughed. "I almost prefer that hideous uniform I wore in prison. It was more comfortable than this." 

"Fashion has evolved since the days of your turtlenecks, Erik," Charles said, laughing. "Just be glad I didn't have a leisure suit for you to wear. Those things are hideous. Hank owns one. He had to wear it for a family wedding, and let me tell you, I laughed myself silly when I first saw him in it."

"Well I thank you for that," Erik said, smiling. "I'll be sure not to mention that to Hank then. I don't think he'd appreciate me knowing that."

Charles looked over at Erik, taking him in for a moment. "I don't know if it's the time that has passed or all the scotch we just drank, but god, Erik, you look amazing for someone whose been in isolation."

"It's most likely the scotch talking," Erik said. "Although you don't look so bad yourself. It's a good look on you."

"This? This is the look of a broken man, Erik." Charles leaned closer to Erik, studying him. "You don't even look any older."

"Looks never bothered me, and by the looks of it, you won't be so broken if what Logan says is in fact true." Erik tucked a strand of Charles's hair behind his ear. "I feel much older than I am inside. Isolation does that to a person. It feels longer than ten years."

Charles brought his hand up to catch Erik's wrist as he moved it away. "I can't imagine what that was like for you," he said, bringing their hands down but still holding on to Erik. "If I wasn't so angry and feeling sorry for myself, maybe I would have come to visit."

"I don't think they would have allowed you, or anyone else for that matter, to visit," Erik said, sighing. "I don't see how that would have worked. I understand why you didn't."

"I should have known you weren't capable of doing something like that," Charles said, his thumb unconsciously rubbing circles on the inside of Erik's wrist. "I should have done something. Instead I called you an idiot and hoped you'd rot to death in their prison cell."

"Oh but you have done something," Erik said, reaching for Charles's other hand. "You got me out before I could, Charles, regardless of the circumstances. That's something."

Charles swallowed hard. "Yes, I suppose I have, haven't I? It was Logan and Hank's doing really. Logan knew of Peter, Hank planned the whole thing. I just sort of put on a suit and pretended I was someone important."

"Well it worked," Erik said while giving Charles's hand a light squeeze. "And you are important. You shouldn't have to pretend," he said, moving closer to Charles.

Charles put out a hand to stop Erik before he got any closer. He glanced over at Logan, then glanced back at the cockpit, before grabbing Erik's hand and standing up. "Not here."

Erik stood up next to Charles, taking in their surroundings. "Right. Then where? There's really nowhere to go. Maybe we shouldn't."

"I know where," Charles said, pulling Erik to the back of the plane. He opened a door and all but shoved Erik into the tiny bathroom, following him inside and closing the door behind him. They were cramped in the small space, but Charles didn't care. He just reached for Erik and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Erik pinned Charles to the door, deepening the kiss before breaking it. He brought both of his hands up to cup Charles's face, tilting his head up to look at him. "Why?" he demanded, their faces mere inches apart.

Charles took a deep breath. "Does it matter?" he asked, trying to draw Erik into another kiss.

"What if it does?" Erik asked back, tightening his hold on Charles.

"I missed you," Charles admitted after a few moments. "I missed this. I need you, Erik. I always have."

"I've missed you too," Erik said while bringing Charles in for another hard kiss, keeping one hand on his cheek and dropping his arm to wrap around his waist. They stayed that way for a moment before Erik broke the kiss again. "Something's different about you."

Charles smiled sadly, trying to pull Erik into another kiss. "No powers."

"No." Erik shook his head. "That isn't it, and if it was, well we've done this before with you trying not to use them. I'm curious," he said, kissing Charles quickly. "How many have you had before now?"

"How many have I had?" Charles asked, confused for a moment until what Erik meant went through his head. "You want to know how many people I've had sex with since you? What does that matter?"

"Because I haven't had sex since you," Erik said, voice quiet. "I want to make sure you truly want this and that this isn't some sex craved desire that you haven't had filled by those you fucked."

"Three," Charles said quickly. "There's been three. And the sex was perfectly fine, thank you very much. It's just that you've ruined me for anyone else. And you really haven't since me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Erik asked. "I've been in isolation for nearly eleven years. No one wanted to deal with me. Before that there wasn't anyone, let alone time."

Charles stared at him for a moment. "I guess I just always assumed that you and Raven..."

Erik stared at Charles in disbelief. "She's your sister, Charles. I would never do that to you especially after what we were. She hit it off with Azazel a month after..." he stopped himself, not wanting to bring up the incident. "They were in love."

"Oh." Charles took that information in. "I'm glad she was happy, but you said Azazel was...does she know?"

"I'm not sure if she does or not," Erik said. "It's only a matter of time if she doesn't."

Charles let his hands come around Erik's waist, pulling him closer. "I suppose we should be lucky we still have each other then."

"I suppose we are," Erik said before pulling Charles in for a slow, long kiss. 

Charles groaned in frustration as Erik tried to break away, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Charles started pulling at Erik's shirt, trying to get it untucked. "God, Erik, it's been too long."

“It's been way too long," Erik agreed, unbuttoning a few buttons of Charles's shirt. He then pulled Charles back to him, fingers digging into his hips while he kissed him again.

Charles moaned into the kiss, sliding his hands up Erik's back once he got his shirt free. Erik broke away to trail kisses down Charles's neck, and Charles sighed happily. "Need you so much, Erik. God, I just need you."

"I know. I need you too," Erik breathed out, kissing his way up Charles's jaw, "but not here," he added quickly before his lips captured Charles's again.

Charles broke the kiss, staring at Erik with wide eyes. "What the fuck do you mean, not here?"

Erik let go of Charles. "Exactly as it means. I would love to do it here, but it's been so long. I want to do it right and preferably in a bed."

Charles reached for him but Erik stepped as far away as he could in the tiny space. "But we...you're seriously stopping this now?" Charles let his head fall back and hit the door. "Fuck, Erik, you could have mentioned that before we got so...intense."

Erik took in Charles, the view making it that much harder to wait. "I didn't think about it until now. Would it had made a difference?"

"Yes," Charles breathed out, trying to regain his composure. "I wouldn't have brought us back here. I would have waited until we were at the house and Logan and Hank were in bed."

Erik smiled and walked two steps closer to Charles. "Just think of it as something to look forward to in the meantime then. At least we had a few moments alone and weren't interrupted."

Charles slowly buttoned up his shirt, taking a glance into the small mirror. "We better hope Logan stays asleep, because I look like I've been thoroughly kissed." Charles glanced over at Erik and smiled. "And so do you."

Erik ran a hand through his hair before tucking his shirt back in. "He hasn't been asleep that long and the flight is steady. We should be fine unless Hank asks for you and to think if we continued on. This is nothing compared to how we would look."

"We would look spectacular," Charles murmured. "But probably so thoroughly fucked that we wouldn't be able to explain it. You're right, of course. Of course you are. You've always been the more level-headed of the two of us when it comes to such matters."

"And you about everything else," Erik said. "We should go back. It's too warm in here and we need another drink."

Charles nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll go first. You follow in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the chess board and I'll have drinks ready."

Erik pulled Charles back to him. "I'll see you in a few then," he said before kissing Charles.

Charles shoved him away and took a deep breath, smile on his face. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" And then he opened the door and left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles looked around once they were inside the house, smiling. It had been a long time since he'd been there. "Well, would anyone like a tour?"

Logan just shook his head. "Point me in the direction of a room I can stay in and I'll be just fine."

Charles pointed to the staircase. "Go left at the top, and any door on the right of the hallway should be a bedroom."

"Thank you," Logan said, jogging up the stairs. 

Charles looked at Hank and laughed. "I think he's not enjoying being around us."

"I think it's probably just very weird for him," Hank said, yawning. "I think I'll head to bed as well." He glanced over at Erik briefly, then turned back to Charles. "If you're alright with that."

"It's fine, Hank," Charles said, and Hank nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hank walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway, and Charles turned to Erik. "Drink? I'd bet my life on there still being some sort of alcohol in the kitchen."

"A drink would be nice," Erik said, following Charles to the kitchen. "This is a nice place. Why didn't you mention this place before?"

"Well, if we'd ever been going to Paris, I would have," Charles said, walking over to a specific cabinet and opening it. "Ah, yes. Brandy or scotch?"

"Scotch," Erik said, leaning up against the counter. "I'd rather not jump into different drinks so quickly after being out of prison for a day."

"God, that was just earlier today, wasn't it?" Charles said, grabbing the bottle and setting it on the counter, then opening a few more cabinets until he found glasses. "I'm sorry for this whirlwind, Erik. We just don't have much time to stop her."

"I know and we will. It's been a long day," Erik said. "Why don't we just enjoy what we have right now and worry about what tomorrow holds tomorrow?"

Charles poured them both a drink, sliding one glass across the counter before picking up his own. "Come on, I want to show you something." He lead Erik through a couple of rooms before opening a door that lead onto a balcony, and Charles grinned at him. "Behold, my friend, the Eiffel Tower."

"Wow," Erik said, voice amazed. "It's a beautiful view." He walked over to the railing as if to get a better look. "I have never seen it this close or lit up before. It was always daylight and miles away. People don't compliment it enough."

Charles walked over next to him, sipping at his drink. "This is really the only thing I like about this place, to be honest. I don't exactly have good memories here."

"I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you then. Being here in this house and me," Erik trailed off, taking a long sip from his glass.

Charles leaned against the railing and polished off his drink. "It's not so bad being around you, you know. Even if you did leave me dying to drag you back to the bathroom for the rest of the flight."

Erik looked over at Charles, bringing his glass to his lips. "What's stopping you now?"

Charles looked over at Erik with a smile. "Waiting for you to finish your drink, my friend. Then we'll go to my room. Completely on the other side of the house to where I sent them."

"Well then," Erik said, downing the rest of his glass while keeping his eyes on Charles. "Lead the way."

Charles reached out and took Erik's hand, leading him inside. He closed the door to the balcony then took Erik's hand again, leading him past the kitchen and down a hallway Erik hadn't seen yet. He reached a door and stopped, pulling Erik to him. "Are we sure we want to do this?"

“I want this if you do," Erik said, kissing Charles quickly. "I want you. That hasn't changed since the flight."

Charles pulled Erik into a deep kiss, reaching behind him to open the door. They stumbled through into the room and Charles spun Erik around, using him to close the door behind them. He broke the kiss and started pulling at Erik's shirt, trying to get it free for the second time that day. "Don't ever doubt that I want you," Charles said, kissing Erik again. "I just wanted to make sure we were doing the right thing."

Erik unbuttoned Charles's shirt completely then wrapped his arms around him. "We are," he said, kissing Charles hard.

Charles broke the kiss and pulled Erik's shirt over his head, throwing it behind him. He ran his hands over Erik's chest, laughing. "How the hell did you stay in shape in that cell?"

Erik shuddered at Charles's touch. "I exercised," he said, laughing. "I didn't have much to do being locked up. I've thought about this."

Charles drew him into another kiss, stripping off his shirt before pulling Erik further into the room. "I've thought about this a lot too."

Erik moved them closer toward the bed, tugging on the waistband of Charles's pants. "You're really sure about this?" he asked between kisses.

"Even if I wasn't, it's too late to stop now," Charles said, pulling Erik onto the bed. "God, Erik, I want you so much."

"I want you too, Charles," Erik said, capturing Charles's lips with his again while undoing the buttons of his pants.

Charles's hands went to Erik's pants, and he fumbled around with the buttons, getting frustrated when he couldn't get them undone. He broke the kiss and stared at Erik. "Pants off. Now."

"Eager are we? Nice to know that hasn't changed about you," Erik said as he quickly got out of his pants and helped Charles out of his.

Charles groaned as Erik pinned him to the bed, kissing him hungrily. He brought his hands up to tangle in Erik's hair as Erik broke away, trailing kisses down his neck. "You feel so good," he breathed out. "Missed this so much."

"It's been too long Charles." Erik trailed kisses all over Charles's chest and stomach. "What do you want?" he asked, running a hand down his inner thigh.

Charles let his eyes drift closed, taking a few deep breaths. "I want you to fuck me," he eventually said, lifting his head to meet Erik's gaze. "I haven't...I haven't since you. The one night stands, I was on top. I wanted to be in control. But not tonight. Not with you."

Erik felt a rush go through his body at Charles's words. "I suppose you don't have anything that might help?" he asked, kissing his way back up to Charles's neck.

Charles groaned as Erik's lips traveled over a particularly sensitive spot. "I haven't been here since I was a teenager. There might be some lotion on the dresser. I don't really know. I wasn't prepared for this to happen."

Erik gave Charles a quick kiss, rolling off of him and heading for the dresser. He found a bottle of lotion on top and made his way back, resting in between Charles's legs and pouring some lotion onto his fingers. He took his time with Charles, working one finger in, then two. It took everything in Erik's self-control not to fuck him carelessly, driven by lust and hurting Charles in the process. He added a third finger into the mix and thrust them in and out harder, curling them to find the spot that made Charles shudder beneath him. His fingers moved faster with each thrust, causing Charles to make sounds Erik had missed so much.

He was lost in Charles's pleasure. He needed this. They both did.

“I need you inside me,” Charles breathed out, reaching down and giving a few strokes to Erik's already hard cock.

Erik growled and kissed Charles hard as he thrust into him. Both men cried out with pleasure as Erik began to fuck him, slow at first but soon hard and fast, need taking over. It had been so long for both of them that they were close almost immediately, but they managed to hold out for a matter of minutes, until Charles was coming and Erik was following him into ecstasy.

Erik stilled and leaned down to kiss Charles long and hard. He started slowly moving his hips again while continuing to deepen the kiss, swallowing Charles's moans.

“Have your one night stands ever made you feel this way?” Erik asked, breaking the kiss. “I've thought of this so much, Charles. Fucking you, having my way with you like this. You're mine. Mine. Don't ever forget that.”

“Yours. God, yes,” Charles moaned out, sliding his hand up to Erik's neck while he tightened the legs snaked around Erik's waist, trying to meet his thrusts. “Don't stop.”

Erik's lips came crashing hard onto Charles's as he picked up the pace, leading them both into another orgasm. He had just enough energy left to pull out, then collapsed on top of Charles, breathing heavily. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and kissed his forehead, fingers running through his hair. 

“That's not the end of it,” Erik mumbled in Charles's chest.

Charles just groaned. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“You'll love every second of it.”

“I know I will.”

Erik pushed himself up and found Charles's lips again, and they lost themselves in each other for a long while. When they reached the point of pure exhaustion, they laid side by side on the bed, catching their breath and occasionally reaching out to make sure the other was still there.

“Are you going to come home after this?” Charles asked hesitatingly. “Because you can.” 

"No. I..." Erik sighed. "I can't right now. Not yet."

"I thought you would say that." Charles let out a long breath. "Why not?"

"You know why," Erik said. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm not trying to start a fight," Charles said, reaching out to run a hand down Erik's arm. "I just don't want this to be the last time I ever see you."

Erik took Charles's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It won't be. I promise you that."

Charles sighed. "But it's going to be awhile before I see you again, isn't it?"

"Maybe a few months. Not even a year," Erik said, giving Charles's hand another squeeze. "I will come back to you, Charles."

Charles shifted so he was looking at Erik. "I know what you're probably going to do," he started, pausing for a breath. "And I know that I can't talk you out of it. Just try to make sure you don't get locked up for a decade this time, okay? I don't know if I have any more prison breaks left in me."

Erik let out a laugh. "I will make sure to take extra precautions for what I do. I've suffered enough years in prison to last me a lifetime," he said, smiling. "I would rather die than go back there."

"Please don't die." Charles's voice was small and a little more vulnerable than he would liked to have admit. "I'm not sure I could handle that."

"I won't. After all, we are alive in the future," Erik said, voice hopeful.

"The future we're about to change," Charles murmured, shifting closer to Erik and putting his head on his shoulder. "Can you imagine us as old men, Erik? I know that's how Logan is used to seeing us, and I must admit, it makes me want to laugh."

"By the way Logan put it, I haven't changed very much in the future," Erik said quietly, wrapping his arms around Charles and pulling him closer.

"I wouldn't have expected you to, to be honest. Um, he was surprised I could walk," Charles mumbled, turning his face into Erik's neck. "But he also knew I didn't have my powers, so future me must not have told him about the serum."

"That doesn't sound much like you at all," Erik said while running his fingers along Charles's back. "I would have expected you would have."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Charles said, kissing Erik's neck softly. "God, Erik, I spend a decade hating you and then as soon as I'm in your presence again, this happens. How do you do this to me?"

Erik placed a kiss on top of Charles's head. "I'm not sure, but I feel the same way."

"It's never been like this with anyone else," Charles mouthed into Erik's skin. "I've never needed anyone the way I need you."

Erik tightened his hold on Charles. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Only you. I need you too. I will always need you. No matter what."

"We should sleep," Charles said, settling his head on Erik's shoulder again. "We do have a murder to stop tomorrow."

"I agree. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow," Erik said, shifting himself so that he could hold Charles better.

Both of them drifted off quickly, their arms wrapped around each other. For the first time in years, they were able to get a good night's sleep.

In the morning, neither of them spoke of what happened the night before, but a brief glance told them both that it wasn't the end.


End file.
